


COLOR ME

by howtobetrash101 (dontyoureallycare)



Series: useless fluff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Aww, Colors, Cute, Drabble, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kenhinaweek2016, M/M, Short, cute af, kenhina - Freeform, knhina, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoureallycare/pseuds/howtobetrash101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenhinaweek2016 Colors<br/>Kenmas colors are blurred and incoherent  untill this beautiful boy comes in and shines on them</p>
            </blockquote>





	COLOR ME

Bright Happy and Colorful Thats what came to mind when you laid eyes on Hinata Shouyou. The literal ray of light always twinkling and shining and reflecting. light onto others.  
Kenma was completely enthralled by him. As someone who had never known color of his own Kenma couldn’t look away- which is why he was scolding himself for not noticing how the person making the colors brighter was coming right at him.  
Hinata stopped right inside Kenmas bubble grinning brightly he introduced himself making up the excuse of complimenting the quiet boys hair for coming over.  
he knew instinctively not to touch so he kept his hands to himself using them instead to punctuate his sentences. A habit that made Kenma smile  
~~~  
Hinata’s heart had lept out towards Kenma the second he saw him he literally didn’t even know he was moving towards him until he had already asked to exchange emails. Now they texted so frequently it was hard falling asleep without leaving a message for the quiet boy who had captured hks heart  
He really couldn’t keep it in anymore though so he decided to go to the park with him on the weekend to see where they stood to see if he had a chance with the game loving boy who’s little smile played with his blood pressure  
~~~  
Kenma basically went into complete shock when the ray of warmth confessed to him but what his mind didn’t understand his body had already processed and it moved using the confusion to be closer than normal to the colors that shone around the slightly shorter boy and so he lightly ghosted his fingers across his face.  
First deliberate intimate contact  
First jolt of exhilaration  
Shouyou waited eyes wide and clear giving all control to Kenma  
And Kenma leaned in - their noses brushing together before their lips connected like magnets  
And suddenly all Kenma could see was color- vivid bright and alive surrounding him lighting him from the inside out enveloping him in a searing blinding rainbow


End file.
